


At Night

by nanuk_dain



Series: Generation Kill Manips [8]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Cuddling, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photo Manipulation, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad and Nate fall asleep cuddled together in the AO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Night

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/000cyp5w)

 

[As always, click on the pic for the big version! ^^]


End file.
